BOOK 01: Of the Sightless Series: Mysterious Ways
by Night Fury
Summary: SLASH. SSHP. After year 2. Read full summary inside. Series Rewrite. Blind Harry. Secret identities. Super powerful characters. Not hurt and comfort.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Book 01**

_- Of the Sightless Series -_

_**Mysterious Ways**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Warning:**

I'm going to seriously butcher the characters' personalities and other attributes (Appearances, abilities and alliances). Not your cup of tea? Then leave! Also know, that while I'm making Snape look hot, he'll keep his biting sarcasm, wit and biased perspectives. Fun! The majority of this story will be written in first person (Harry's point of view) instead of third. There will be some third person point of views (about other characters) though, but will sometimes be interrupted by the narrator (To give history or describe something in detail). There will also be many magical theories. Not your cup of tea? The go away!

**SUMMARY:**

SLASH. SSHP. After year 2. Read full summary inside. Series Rewrite. Blind Harry. Secret identities. Super powerful characters. Not hurt and comfort.

**FULL SUMMARY:**

After his first year at Hogwarts, Harry returns to the Dursleys expecting to face the regular abuse he has hidden for most of his life. However, unbeknownst to Harry, he's just stepped into a death trap. Infuriated by Harry's apparent magical talent and Harry's developing similarities to Lily Evans, the Dursleys in their final revenge, blind the boy, in hopes of preventing him from returning to Hogwarts. They then abandon him in an orphanage. For the rest of the summer, Harry tries to contact his friends, but doesn't receive a reply. Abandoned and angry he runs away, only to be found by Dumbledore. Dumbledore, horrified at what the Dursleys had done takes Harry in. Adopted by Dumbledore and under Dumbledore's tutelage for a year, Harry (under a new identity) returns to Hogwarts for his third year. However, some major changes have begun within the school.

**WARNINGS:**

Homosexual pairings, Heterosexual pairings, Alternative Universe, non-canon, Out of Character, Original Characters, SEXUAL CONTENT, explicit language, violence, some blood and gore, changes to appearance and lineage, creature inheritances, super powerful characters, original creatures, child abuse, mentions of incest (nothing graphic)…

**FUTURE**** PAIRINGS:**

Severus Snape/Harry Potter

(Most Likely not until the sixth year or seventh year. This first part of the series covers third year)

* * *

_The mind works is mysterious ways or so it has been said. Is it truly mysterious or is it what we can not accept? Do we deny our thoughts, our emotions, our hopes and dreams? The answer is yes! As much as we deny it, as much as we proclaim we're the masters of our own minds. We are not. He are the products of our fears. Fear limits us, controls us and shapes us. Every human fears. From man to woman, from woman to child. We fear. And that is what we are defined by._

_How is this possible? An example – one may have doubts about their sexual preferences, but because they fear rejection, they do not explore these possibilities. So they will never know what may have come of it. Experience creates individuality among other attributes. Everyone fears something be it big or small. Yet we can not stop these thoughts, these doubts and these fears. _

_What we can control is who we make ourselves into._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

I recline among the rocks on the private beach that my mentor and adopted grandfather, Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, possesses. I listen to soothing crash of the waves against the shore, a perpetual battle of water and earth. The water is slowly eating away at the shore line making the soil into a rock crag. I find peace listening to these sounds. In the past, the blue waves and bright sun would comfort me, but I have lost the use of my eyes. My name is Rowan Dorian Brain Dumbledore. However, I was once named Harry James Potter. 

The story of my former identity is by far an unpleasant one.

I was but a child of four, when I first received a beating. Fist and feet flew at me a such velocity that it shattered my bones. My attacker, my own Uncle, my family, wounding my fragile malnourished body. I was regularly staved and beaten. I was belittled, isolated and broken. My room was a small and dingy cupboard under the stairs. I am an orphan. My aunt and Uncle told me that that my parents had died in a car crash after one too many booze. This was a lie. They were murdered and died protecting me.

Sometimes, I'd dream, I'd dream of a vivacious red headed woman with emerald eyes and a vicious protectiveness and love for me. I dreamed of a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes hidden away behind thick framed glasses. He adored me, obsessed about me and loved me unconditionally. I now know they're my parents.

In my little world composed of back breaking chores, school in which I was forced to hide my intelligence, in my cupboard and in my books, I was alone. Always alone and lonely. I was lost in a black of abyss of emptiness. With no real reason to continue in life, but for a silly little hope of salvation.

My salvation came in the form of a letter. It was a letter from a prestigious school called 'Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry'. I was and am a wizard. After much conflict I was allowed to attend. After a year of new experiences and creating myself into who I always wanted to be. I came back to the Dursleys only to find that they had stewed in their anger and fear of my abilities. For once and for all they sought their final revenge. Since they couldn't squash the magic out of me or more accurately beat the magic out of me, they were determined to rob me of a more fundamental ability. The ability to see.

By taking this basic ability they hoped to have me banned from Hogwarts, ruining my dreams and hopes, but they soon learned their mistake. When they took my sight from me, I became a dead weight in their household. So with innumerable threats of bodily harm if I spoke about their transgressions they abandoned me in the orphanage.

Throughout all of this I had hoped to contact some, someone to come save me. I would later discover that my friends, those who I implicitly trusted had thought I was seeking attention with false accusations.

I was at the orphanage for two weeks when I had enough of the lavished pity and the extreme measures they used to comfort me and gather information about my attackers. They got nothing out of me. While I was angry I was still incredibly fearful of the retribution that would be made for divulging my attackers' names. In the muggle world I had no one to protect me

After those two initial weeks I ran away. About a block away from the orphanage I ran into Granddad. After hearing my horrifying confession about the treatment the Dursleys had put me through, he immediately contacted the ministry. The Dursleys were arrested. Dumbledore maneuvered around politics to adopt me secretly. I consented to changing my name and Granddad planned, after the closed trial for the Dursleys, to change my appearance by interchanging my mother's latent genes with my fathers. Along with adding some of the Dumbledore genetic qualities through a blood binding ceremony.

The ceremony and spell did indeed change me on a fundamental basis, it almost inverted my appearance from father to mother. My raven hair turned a wavy, yet silken auburn with copper highlights. The Dumbledore blood added gold highlights to my hair. My skin was as pale and flawless as newly fallen snow. James' hazels eyes were defeated by Granddad's pale blue. Mum's almond shaped eyes won over both males. Along with this the combination of mum and granddad's faces left me with a very angular face. To both my Granddad's and my shock I received a heavy influence on body structure from mum and granddad. Essentially I became very delicate and petite. A few brown freckles dotted my nose giving me a childlike appearance. Most shocking of all was that my curse scar, that identified me as the-boy-who-lived, had begun to fade and we hadn't the foggiest why.

I've lived under the identity of Rowan for a year so far. Granddad and I decided it would be best to give me a year to adjust to being blind before I attended Hogwarts again. Some how it was leaked to the press that I or rather Harry Potter's guardians had been arrested for child abuse and abandonment. The conflict within the Weasleys' household was apocalyptical. It seems Ron had told his mother to ignore my letters and convinced her that from his experience with me that I was attention seeking. Ron had the audacity to not own up. He still called me attention seeking.

Hermione on the other hand had been devastated. Under Ron's influences she had taken his word for it and also ignored my letters though she had doubts over Ron's sincerity. Fate is fickle. I did not keep in contact with anyone. Dumbledore under my request told the Weasleys and Grangers that I had been adopted by a loving family it was unlikely that I would be attending Hogwarts for some time. And I most certainly didn't want those who had broken my trust to contact me.

The only other living soul that knows Rowan was once Harry Potter is Professor McGonagall. It took me only four months to learn to read Braille. I also learned to bewitch a quill to copy notes in Braille. Furthermore there was a spell to read words that were not in Braille to me. I also learned to move around independently. To both Granddad's a my shock we soon realized I could sense magic and thus we began on adapting dueling techniques (with Mad eye Moody's assistance of course) and wand less magic. Minerva helped with my education. I persuaded Auntie Minerva (A Professor McGonagall had me call her) to teach me to an Animagus after I tired her out of all levels of transfiguration, curses and Charms she knew.

There was certainly a surprise with that course of study. Seems I have three animagus forms and all three are magical creatures. Being a magical creature animagus is a feat in itself, but to have three forms was seemingly impossible. I was an Ash Winder, a Night Phoenix and a Thestral. Destruction, purity and death all mix into one, one would think this was an oxymoron is one examined death and destruction as bad. But the intent of the wielder is the deciding factor between good and evil. Death and destruction can be good. Like the Archangel Michael, both a pure and destroyer (Source: Wikipedia).

My studies continued. After I'd mastered the basics of wand-less magic (and was too continue on my own), advanced transfiguration, charms and a collection of curses, I expressed an interest in primarily potions, but in addition magical creature languages and magic. Surprisingly enough a Goblin who happened to notice my interest contacted the Lord goblin over the London branch Fiefdom, who contacted his superiors and with a little nagging go permission to educate me in Goblin Magic, the Goblin version of Occlumency and Legilimency as well as Languages/Dialects. So word spread through coincidences, personally I though someone was intervening, but that's my paranoia, and so I was learning the basics of Vampire, Veela and various other creatures' languages and magic.

Finally the summer before my would-be third year at Hogwarts after working privately to detect different potion ingredients and learn the basics of reactions, substitutions and preparation I asked Granddad if I could be tutored in potions, but I gave him no pressure. With an indulgent chuckle, he said he would. And too my dismay be contacted the proverbial bastard, but undeniably attractive Hogwarts Potions' master, Severus Snape. The man agreed albeit reluctantly. My lessons are to start soon. Professor Snape doesn't know my true identity or of my disability yet. Granddad made it a requirement of my advanced education that I must explain and prove to my Professors that I was not an invalid. I know he's trying to subliminally make me help me see passed my disability. And I will reluctantly admit that he's an expert of human nature.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Severus Snape_

* * *

_Severus Snape was an embittered man. He was a man of values and morals. He could be brutally honest and say he had made many mistakes in the past, which he felt he could never atone for. Most prominent among his acknowledged mistakes and the one most devastated to him was the death of his best friend, which he inadvertently caused with divulging a prophecy to his power hungry master, the Dark Lord Voldemort. Lily Evans, his best friend, his confidante, died because of his mistake. _

_The only piece of her left was the green eyes in face of the odious child of James Potter, Harry Potter. It was because of those eyes, staring at his accusingly, that he protected the egotistical child. But if he had looked closer at the young boy, he might have found another reason. Harry Potter was so much like him. _

_Now, looking back at the memories of this particular student, he couldn't help, but flinch at every belittle word or action he took against Harry. The boy had been the victim of severe abuse, he, himself a victim, couldn't imagine. Depraved of the simplistic pleasure, needs, and tenderness, care, loved and overall a childhood, Harry like himself had adorned a mask. While he chose to isolate himself, hiding behind animosity and bias, Harry chose to hide his turmoil and fears behind the façade of the Golden Child._

_Perhaps more difficult was that, while Severus could be himself, Harry was forced to adapt to rigorous expectations and wants. A figurehead, a hero in eyes of the public and also an escape goat. Severus couldn't imagine the pressure Harry had faced. _

With an over dramatic sigh, Severus extracted himself from his reminisces and gathered his supplies. Albus had asked the Severus come tutor his adopted grandson. A pure blood wizard, who had been abandoned in an orphanage after a conflict that permanently disabled and ostracized him. Dumbledore had implied that the boy would be attending Hogwarts this year and had barely any previous education in potions. Severus was expecting a spoiled and sulky brat. Honestly what else would one expect of Albus's golden children, especially the Weasley boy, Ronald. Of course he had been wrong about Harry, but that was only one mistake among a multitude of correct assumptions.

Unbeknown to Severus this would be a second false presumption. He was going to get a shock of his life.

_Rowan Dumbledore_

* * *

"Rowan!" Granddad called me. "Severus is here!" 

Rousing myself from my position among the rocks, with a flick of my wrist my cane sprung open to its full length. I made my way up the beach using the cane to detect the slope and sharp rocks in my path.

_If Harry had been able to see he might of seen the shocked look of his old potion masters' face._

Upon reaching the small veranda, I stepped easily in front of the potions' master and held out my hand. "Hello, my name is Rowan Dumbledore." I said pleasantly enough.

With an obvious sneer in his voice the potions' master said snidely, "Mr. Dumbledore, how do expect me to teach you when you can't see the material we're working with. Potions is a dangerous subject—"

"Don't underestimate me, Professor Snape," I ground out, "Let me prove to you I can be adept if not potentially promising student."

"You have a high opinion of yourself," the man said snidely completely forgetting about either my relation to his employer of Granddad's presence. Fortunately on Severus's behalf I could sense my granddad's wicked amusement.

"With good reason." I answered sharply, "Do not judge me until you know me. Professor Snape, it is wise not underestimate one. Unless you have ample proof don't judge a person's ability or personality. It could get you killed." Severus sucked his breath in harshly. He assumed correctly that I knew of his previous profession as a spy. Granddad had divulged this to me when at first I was convinced that Snape was trying to kill me. This assumption was derived from the false accusations and misconceptions that spouted from my former best friend's mouth.

With a scoff, Severus whirled around and headed towards the small potions lab that Granddad had set up in the cellar. I followed after him, momentarily pausing to pluck up a quill and scroll so I might take notes in Braille. The introductory was repetition that nearly had me laughing. The effect was ruined having heard it once before and since I had gained the upper hand over Snape moments ago his intimidation effect was completely ruined.

"You're here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." He began, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses… I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Quickly tell me what I'd get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." Snape demanded.

"It makes a sleeping draught so powerful, it is known as the 'The Draught of the Living Dead'" Snape raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"And where can I find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat."

"What is the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They're the same plant, which is also named aconite."

I was hard pressed to laugh at his attempt to discredit my claims with the very questions he taunted me with in my first year, but I kept silent my face expressionless. I dear say I did struggle to keep my amusement out of my voice, but ever the spy the man must of known for his tone took on one of frustration.

He had me then brew a complicated healing potion for a sprained wrist or ankle. Using the instructions in my book I selected the correct ingredients by the smell alone. I muttered under my breath the property of each ingredient, but paused when my hand reached for flubberworm guts. "No…" I said, just loud enough, though certainly not on purpose, for Snape to hear me, "it would be more potent if I added crystallized frog skin and it would neutralize the effect of itchiness. However, crystallized frog skin is a common allergy among students causing swelling and sinus discomfort. But if I add a drop of sunflower oil, I could potentially neutralize that allergen as well.

_He remained silent, wondering if I could really complete the potion. _

I had learned not so long ago to keep record of time subliminally. I relied on that skill to known when to still my cauldron. The completed potion was perfect. With a peculiar stick I registered the color as the correct one. "Done." I said with a note of finality and relief.

"Perhaps you're not as thick as you seem." Snape said. I had to hide my smile. I was willing to bet that was closest any non-Slytherin student had every got a compliment from the imperious Severus Snape, but then again I had yet to be sorted as Rowan Dumbledore.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Book 01**

_- Of the Sightless Series -_

_**Mysterious Ways**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Warning:**

I'm going to seriously butcher the characters' personalities and other attributes (Appearances, abilities and alliances). Not your cup of tea? Then leave! Also know, that while I'm making Snape look hot, he'll keep his biting sarcasm, wit and biased perspectives. Fun! The majority of this story will be written in first person (Harry's point of view) instead of third. There will be some third person point of views (about other characters) though, but will sometimes be interrupted by the narrator (To give history or describe something in detail). There will also be many magical theories. Not your cup of tea? The go away!

**SUMMARY:**

SLASH. SSHP. After year 2. Read full summary inside. Series Rewrite. Blind Harry. Secret identities. Super powerful characters. Not hurt and comfort.

**FULL SUMMARY:**

After his first year at Hogwarts, Harry returns to the Dursleys expecting to face the regular abuse he has hidden for most of his life. However, unbeknownst to Harry, he's just stepped into a death trap. Infuriated by Harry's apparent magical talent and Harry's developing similarities to Lily Evans, the Dursleys in their final revenge, blind the boy, in hopes of preventing him from returning to Hogwarts. They then abandon him in an orphanage. For the rest of the summer, Harry tries to contact his friends, but doesn't receive a reply. Abandoned and angry he runs away, only to be found by Dumbledore. Dumbledore, horrified at what the Dursleys had done takes Harry in. Adopted by Dumbledore and under Dumbledore's tutelage for a year, Harry (under a new identity) returns to Hogwarts for his third year. However, some major changes have begun within the school.

**WARNINGS:**

Homosexual pairings, Heterosexual pairings, Alternative Universe, non-canon, Out of Character, Original Characters, SEXUAL CONTENT, explicit language, violence, some blood and gore, changes to appearance and lineage, creature inheritances, super powerful characters, original creatures, child abuse, mentions of incest (nothing graphic)…

**FUTURE**** PAIRINGS:**

Severus Snape/Harry Potter

(Most Likely not until the sixth year or seventh year. This first part of the series covers third year)

* * *

**Previously**

_I had learned not so long ago to keep record of time subliminally. I relied on that skill to known when to still my cauldron. The completed potion was perfect. With a peculiar stick I registered the color as the correct one. "Done." I said with a note of finality and relief._

"_Perhaps you're not as thick as you seem." Snape said. I had to hide my smile. I was willing to bet that was closest any non-Slytherin student had every got a compliment from the imperious Severus Snape, but then again I had yet to be sorted as Rowan Dumbledore._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_Severus Snape was a handsome man with his inky black hair and almond shaped doe colored eyes. His ethnicity clearly spoke of a mix of Arabic and Anglo-Saxon descent. His nose, while not grossly large was larger than normal. There was evidence that his nose had been broken twice before for there were two bumps in it. His face was composed a sharp angles and his lips were full and a pale pink. Golden skin, broad shoulder and intimidating height finished his unique beauty. _

_In his potion classes, girls could not help, but admire his sleek muscular body, imagining being wrapped in his arms. Tenderly kissed by those full lips and resting their heads against his broad muscular chest. But this notion was always dismissed when he opened his mouth and his poisonous tongue took action. _

_He could reduce staff and students alike to tears. He could wound others' pride, infuriate those of short tempers. He could make a student tremble with his biting sarcasm. Overall his personality forced everyone at arms length. His mask was complete, but deep inside he sought the one person who could see pass his prickly exterior and touch his yearning soul. A person who laughed at his odd humor, an equal, and someone who could love him even with his past. _

_Severus Snape had found someone with that potential, but he would need to wait till the boy's abilities developed to decide and to wait until the boy aged to the age of a legal adult. That boy was Rowan Dumbledore. _

* * *

The summer was well spent in my general opinion gaining both the knowledge of potion creation and the potion master's respect. Professor Snape proved to quite humorous when one stepped outside of the realm of personal injustices and house points. Because of my potential he had stopped trying to reduce me to blubbering mass of tears. Instead he taken to informing me of his opinions about Hogwarts in general. Much to my surprise he held some remorse for his treatment of 'Harry Potter' though he did not speak of my former identity often.

I found it humorous to listen to him go on and on about the Gryffindor faults and couldn't help, but agree. They were truly prejudice, egotistical, fool hearty, emotionally oriented and rushed into situations without proper planning. While he did praise the Slytherins, I did forced him admit that his house had faults.

Slytherins were also egotistical. They were short tempered. They often struggled with their inadequacies. And because of the extreme prejudice they face, they usually followed powerful authority figures that sympathized with them. While they were the subject of intense prejudice, they also discriminated against other houses earning this 'dark and evil' reputation. They did nothing to rectify this false notion.

However they were calm in dangerous situations, they were by far more intelligent and prepared than the Gryffindors and had an unrivalled cunning. They were persistent and meticulous. They were well versed in human nature. They were patient, motivated and quick witted.

Hufflepuffs, while patient and unafraid of toil, were usually insecure and unmotivated. They were without aim, while diligently following orders they struggled to think for themselves or like Slytherin, would follow a higher authority or powerful figure who gave them purpose. They often struggled with their studies, but unlike Gryffindors they worked diligently.

Ravenclaws, while very intelligent and quick witted could be pompous and quick to judge. Often they struggled to see beyond what they assumed or studied. They relied too often on books and experiences, rather than understanding human nature. They could be self-centered, but more often than not they were just ignorant of all things beyond their studies.

I have no idea where the sorting hat would place me. While I was very intelligent, I did not rely only on my studies to give me knowledge. I was willing to accept others knew more than I and that personal experiences did not determine the truth of the matter. While I brave, I had learned not to be fool hearty or emotionally driven. Because of the abuse I have faced I was at times insecure, but I had direction and motivation. I thought beyond what others told be ad didn't specifically follow an authority figure, but made my own opinions. I was not quick to judge and I hated discrimination. I worked hard not to be biased or partial. I was clever and quick witted. I was a good liar, but tended to be blunt and truthful. I was unafraid of toil, having learned to appreciate it. I was meticulous and persistent. I was innovated and perceptive. I thought outside of conformity. But I could be stubborn and irritating. I was also rather unfair to those who judged to quickly or had prejudices about a certain matter.

My best guess was that I'd either end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

By the end of the summer with my private studies of wand-less and silent magic, I had worked my way up to sixth year charms and fifth year transfiguration. Unfortunately I was rather lacking in curses, hexes and the defense department with wand-less and silent magic. In my magical creature studies I had the basics of Goblin and Veela magic, while I still struggled with vampire magic. I could now speak Goblin fluently and I was a master of Occlumency, though somewhat lacking in Legilimency. I was about intermediate level in my Vampire dialects, however I struggled with Veela. The other species of magical creatures, such as mermaids and centaurs (much to both Dumbledore's and McGonagall's shock the centaurs offered to teach me) would be sending comprehensive notes for me to study from.

When the Ministry of Magic learned of my extracurricular studies they were forced (or more accurately Fudge was forced by other departments in the ministry. He certainly didn't want to give Dumbledore any more prestige) to named me a mage in training.

A mage was a student of magic. They studied other magics of different creatures. There weren't many capable of becoming a mage due to the fact that one must have the ability to think like that creature. Magic wasn't separated by species. Different kinds of magic were differentiated by the way it was woven by a species. For instance Goblin magic could be anchored and be self sustaining by embedding it into solid natural objects be it rock, wood or metal (though Goblins commonly used rock). What made most humans incapable of using Goblin magic was that the method of extracting magic from their cores, which only made it temporary. The closest, most wizards and witches, came to Goblin magic was hexes and curses, but those could be fixed because the magic, while anchored, was not self sustaining. One could short circuit the anchor with the counter curse.

I was told there were three areas of study I could be named an expert in. I chose 'Offense/Defense Magic, Healing and Spell Weaving'. So the magical creatures then began to focus my education in these areas.

_During my absence in my would be second year, Ginny Weasley had opened the chamber of secrets. Ginny survived, though barely. She would be for the rest of her life bound to a wheel chair. Ginny had left the chamber door open and Ron, Hermione and Neville had gone to rescue her. They were separated when half of tunnel collapsed. Ron was wounded and to save him from the slowly spreading poison of the Basilisk, Madam Pomfrey was forced to remove his arm. In the end, Dumbledore defeated both the Diary and the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor and Fawkes. I felt no remorse. The only person I felt something for was Hermione and Ron's sister. But it wasn't my fault. I had nothing to do with the situation. They were just being fool-hearty Gryffindors._

It was finally decided that I would be attending Hogwarts as a first year, but because of my advanced education I would be attending some older classes. It was fortunate that I looked younger than I was. No one, but Auntie Minerva and Granddad knew my true age. It had never come up with Snape, but he had assumed I was only eleven.

Out of the elective subjects I had chosen Arithmancy, Runes, Astronomy and two new electives; weapons/martial arts and healing. The core classes I would be attending at Hogwarts would be Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Herbology. My free time would be spent studying my mage studies. A clan of vampires had taken residence in an abandoned wing of Hogwarts, along with two Veela. A goblin representative would be coming from Gringotts every three days. The centaurs and mermaids intended for me to study on weekends with them. And Fawkes would be tutoring me in my Night Phoenix animagus form. And I would study independently my other lessons.

It was three days before the start that start of term and I had a large debate with the sorting hat of the houses weaknesses and strengths. I won the debate much to my pleasure. Snape had outright laughed at my smug look after debating with a hat of all things.

Today, I was sitting in an empty compartment on the train. I was the first student of the platform and even on the train. However, I heard some one enter the platform, his or her limp become worse with each step. I had to assume this would be the new DADA teacher since it was too early for the students.

_Gilderoy Lockhart had been admitted to an Asylum after Ron's wand backfired and erased Gilderoy's memory. _

The man limped wearily down the platform onto the train. After a few moments he came to a stop outside of my compartment. I had my face turned away from him so he didn't see my sightless eyes. He knocked on my compartment door. "Hello," He said popping his head into my compartment, "you're here early. Actually," He said glancing at his watch with a confused expression, "the platform doesn't open to students until nine. How did you get on?" I turn my face to him and he sucked in his breath at what I could only assume was the sight of my ruined eyes. I let my bangs that fell to my cheekbones cover my eyes.

"Granddad put me on early." I said.

"Well… umm…. Yeah. Remus Lupin, but Professor Lupin to you." He said holding out his hand.

I smiled shyly and said, "Rowan Dumbledore, please to meet you Professor Lupin."

"Oh." Was all the man could say.

The train ride was uneventful. The professor and I spoke for sometime before we lapped into silence and his exhaustion getting the best of him fell asleep. I pulled out my book of book back and performed the translation spell so I could read it in Braille.

The train soon stopped at the Hogsmeade station and the students began to leave the trail. I poked Professor Lupin awake. The man nearly bit my fingers off, but I was too quick for him. After he profusely apologized to me he took it as his duty to lead me off the train. Because of my disability Hagrid directed me towards an empty carriage for my ride to the castle. Professor Lupin got in the carriage with me and we spoke amiably. We pulled up in the front Hall and I went into the familiar anti-chamber off to the right.

After waiting among the younger years we were led in. The sorting hat was placed on the stool and it's mouth opened and it sung.

(WARNING: I'm not very good at rhyming – it took me an hour to write the following and it's bad)

* * *

I am the sorting hat

A creation of founder's the days

I have always behaved in a certain ways

But as I gathered dust this year

Someone yelled in my ear

Reminding me not all is what it seems

Not everything is night and day

And we're not all, we are said to be –

Oh Gryffindor might be brave of heart

And of daring nerve and chivalry

But like Godric, they can be foolish

Obstinate and act carelessly –

Hufflepuffs might be patient and unafraid of toil

But they are often in self turmoil –

Oh Ravenclaw might be wise and of wit and learning

But those who live in books

Know nothing of the world's turning –

And then there is Slytherin,

Cunning folk they are

They fight to stand against lies

But fall into their own devised demise –

Each house stands among strengths and weaknesses

Each divided by my ways

Fickle is fate

But we must accept that it's not too late

Darkness comes and darkness goes

Fight begin and end

But it results in pain always in the end –

Standing together

We must to save the day

We are not different

Though we'd like to say

A child once told me with sharp tongue

Things are not meant to be this way

We have strength and weaknesses

But we all are the same –

So put me on

And choose your poison

But keep my lesson to heart

For fate is fickle

You will learn and as I did, life is not a game

* * *

The staff and students (all, but Severus and I) looked dumbfounded, but I could tell that the damnable twinkle shone in my granddad's eyes. Gaining her wits about her Auntie Minerva called, "Armand, Samuel." A boy clambered up and plopped on that hat, seconds later the hat yelled.

"HUFFEPUFF!"

Eventually it came to my name, "Dumbledore, Rowan." The students began to mumble and soon the whispers turned in shouts of disbelief. When I got on the dais I flicked my cane open shocking everyone into silence. I made way onto the stool and plopped the hat down on my head.

'_Ah, Rowan, you again. Let's see… as Harry you surrounded yourself with bravery and foolery… but now you've really let out your Slytherin cunning. Yet there is more to you than simple deviousness, there's a willing to save every innocent (very Gryffindor of you)t, yet an understanding that this can not be. You're loyal, but only to a select few… you're intelligence and powers are amazing… I would have to say you'd either belong in Ravenclaw of Slytherin. You know child… I believe you've shown me up again. You're a very complicated piece of work. It better be,_' "RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

NIGHT PHOENIXES. If you want information of my invention of 'Night Phoenixes' go to my profile and click on my site. Then once your in my site, go to resources, then creature resources and finally Phoenixes.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Author's note on Updates

**Author's Note – Updates:** On November 28, 2007 I'll be going somewhere where I'll have no internet access or computer access. But never worry my wonderful readers I shall keep writing and post them whenever I can. Please expect a huge load of completed fan fiction of various fandoms during the summer of 2008. I'll be typing up all of my stories and then posting them as fast as I can… This will also benefit you wonderful readers because when I write by hand I tend to check over my grammatical, spelling, and punctuation errors.

_**I'm looking for multiple people to work on a project while I'm away.**_

**Challenge/Project:** For you computer Savvy people and artists over the time I'm gone I will be saving up money to open my own website on Slash city. Since I am somewhat savvy with a computer I could make my own website myself, but decided that I'm going to make it a challenge. Please see my profile for more information on this… check out the project link. WARNING: It's under the adult category in yahoo groups.


End file.
